The described subject matter relates to electronic computing, and more particularly to data synchronization management.
Effective collection, management, and control of information have become a central component of modern business processes. To this end, many businesses, both large and small, now implement computer-based information management systems.
Data management is an important component of computer-based information management systems. Many users implement storage networks to manage data operations in computer-based information management systems. Storage networks have evolved in computing power and complexity to provide highly reliable, managed storage solutions that may be distributed across a wide geographic area.
The ability to duplicate and store the contents of a storage device is an important feature of a storage system. A storage device or network may maintain redundant copies of data to safeguard against the failure of a single storage device, medium, or communication connection. Upon a failure of the first storage device, medium, or connection, the storage system may then locate and/or retrieve a copy of the data contained in a second storage device or medium. The ability to duplicate and store the contents of the storage device also facilitates the creation of a fixed record of contents at the time of duplication. This feature allows users to recover a prior version of inadvertently edited or erased data.
Redundant copies of data records require synchronization on at least a periodic basis. Data synchronization can be a resource-intensive process. Hence, adroit management of data synchronization processes contributes to efficient operations.